The present invention relates to a system for synchronous activation of multiple components, for example, the synchronous activation of opposing vehicle seat latches to permit foldable operation of the vehicle seat.
Foldable seat systems generally include a recliner mechanism having opposing latches on each side of a seat base that together hold the seat in an upright position. The folding action of the seat may be manually initiated or powered through depression of a push-button in order to release these latches. Often, separate cables extend from an actuator mechanism to a lever or similar device coupled to each latch. Because these separate cables may have distinct tolerances or degrees of flexibility, activation of a seat folding operation does not necessarily lead to simultaneous release of the latches. Such a situation can lead to a delay between the release of the first latch and the release of the second latch, which can cause increased stresses in and potential damage to one or both of the latches and surrounding components.